


Come Back Home

by MarkieWay



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jackson Wang, Established Relationship, M/M, Reunion Sex, Sex Toys, Top Mark Tuan, Top Mark Tuan/Bottom Jackson Wang, markson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkieWay/pseuds/MarkieWay
Summary: After five months and a quarantine period apart, Jackson finally gets to reunite with Mark.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Comments: 14
Kudos: 77





	Come Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> What’s up? I know you all like smuts even if though a lot of you won’t admit it, that’s okay I’m the same way, so here’s another one.
> 
> You’ve had the warnings, if you read it you know what you got into. And yes, I use my fics to low-key rant, spot them if you will.
> 
> P.S. The title came to me from 2NE1’s song with the same name.

The need for a quarantine period upon his arrival to South Korea had only fed into Jackson’s frustrations. Five months, it had been since he’d last seen his boyfriend, face to face at least. While he was thankful for the technological developments of the world, nothing could compare to the physical company he’d have to wait fourteen more days for. Fifteen days, since Jackson Wang was incredibly careful and did not want to take any more risks when it came to health, to his or anyone around him.

Alone in his government given hotel room, all he could do was wait. He could not go to his own home in Seoul, the fact that he had a roommate preventing him from doing such. That did not matter though, considering what he most wanted to see, the people he most wanted to see, he could not because of the mandatory quarantine.

A quarantine period of at least fourteen days of absolute nothingness, he reminded himself. Of course, he could spend that time catching up with his fans on social media or replying to emails but truly, there was no set plan. One thing about Jackson Wang was that he did not like having nothing to do, especially after months of constant schedules. Two weeks with no set activities, though the idea was usually relaxing, and usually just that, an idea, had left him in a jittering mess.

Every day since then was spent on his phone or laptop, messaging friends and family, back to back calls. There were so many people he had to catch up with but he was tired of telling them the same things over and over again. Telling them about what he’d done and what he was doing, like going through an abundance of skincare routines and hotel room workouts in the wait before he could go to his own home. It went on to the point where he did one group call a day interchanging between them and telling each person he’d catch them someplace nice when he could. By far his most favourite call, except from the ones to his mother of course, was the daily video calls to Mark.

Mark Tuan, Jackson’s very loving and incredibly understanding boyfriend who knew exactly what the quarantine period was like, though the older man had at least the company of his puppy, Milo. The older rapper listened to all of Jackson’s tales of China and complaints of his current situation, smiling and nodding along, encouraging the Hong Kong native to adopt a more positive outlook. Jackson did not really know how that could be possible during the time of a global pandemic but he supposed he was lucky with the healthy and safety regulations adopted by South Korea, far better than all those other Western countries that did not even have a mandatory quarantine period for travellers arriving in the country. It would have been horrible if he flew out there.

On a more positive note, he now had the chance to speak to Mark in long conversations before bed, in early good morning calls. Though, that was if Mark was available at the time and not glued to his gaming station for hours upon hours. When he wasn’t, Mark popped up on shared video call lunches and sometimes even watched movies on Netflix with the Hong Kong native, a running reel of their commentaries throughout and accompanying each movie. A smile appeared on his face just thinking about it. Jackson truly missed his boyfriend while he was away, five months too long a time to be without his lover’s physical presence. Days went by and he could only think that he was growing closer to shortening the gap between them.

But Jackson was incredibly frustrated. And his frustrations were entirely sexual. It had been five months since he’d last slept with his boyfriend, the day before his flight to China when they’d gone at it for rounds and rounds until Jackson could barely move. He’d been fucked rough and hard against the walls of Mark’s apartment, bent over the couch with his hands tightened around the material, gently made love to as he was pressed into Mark’s mattress and he missed it. Five months! Five months without his boyfriend, where he could only satisfy himself with phone sex, toys and his own fingers. As incredible as it could be, especially when Mark guided him through the steps and drove him to the brink of insanity, nothing could compare to actual sex. He missed Mark’s cock, dearly, and Mark too, of course.

There was only so much more he could take of having to lay in bed, naked, earphones plugged into his phone just because he wanted to hear his boyfriend’s voice so close. Mark guiding him, ordering him, to feel, touch, press his fingers on his own body, imagine as though they were Mark himself and Jackson immediately going to suck his own fingers, moaning at the thought of eventually reuniting with his man. His lover’s voice low and husky, telling him to pace himself, a hand inching lower and lower until it reached his crotch. His other hand fumbling over himself, touching and teasing his nipples, applying more and more pressure with every filthy word out of Mark’s mouth. Jackson begged and pleaded as Mark pushed him to the edge and pulled him back in, denying his release not once or twice but at least three times before Jackson came hard on his hand. Tired and sated, he mumbled a declaration of love as he promised to send a picture of the mess he’d made of himself to his lover, the other man agreeing to do the same before he parted to chat with his family.

From miles away, Mark had Jackson in a panting mess at only his words. He wanted the real thing.

Three hundred and thirty hours since he’d isolated himself in his hotel room, Jackson grew impatient. In just six short hours he’d have completed his mandatory fourteen days quarantine and the countdown from then only felt excruciatingly long. (He’d already checked the government guidelines of South Korea and he’d be free to go.) Three of the six hours were spent tidying his room and packing his belongings back into his luggage. Though he’d told Mark to expect him later, Jackson just could not wait. He was itching, burning, to be reunited with his lover as soon as possible.

His mind flashed back to their times together and the time he’d spent away, having to scroll through the internet for photos and videos of Mark when he could not find enough time to talk to his boyfriend. And, with only a few hours left, he lay in bed with his phone in hand doing just that. Doomed, he was once he came across that video of Mark’s photo shoot earlier that year and the accompanying thread for ‘hard stans’ as they called it. There was so much more, of Mark doing that tongue thing he did, showing off his biceps and strength, concert videos of Mark in a muscle tee. He’d seen all of it in real life, standing side by side with the man and spotted himself in those videos but he wanted to touch. To feel it all against him.

Soon enough, and not at all to his surprise, Jackson found himself slipping off his pants, spreading his legs and reaching for the bottle of lube he kept conveniently at the bedside table. He’d had to keep it there considering how much time he’d had to himself and his thoughts. Coating each of the four fingers he knew he needed, Jackson shifted into a more comfortable position. Desperate in his desire to fulfil his needs, his head clouded with images of Mark, Jackson eased his finger along the crevice of his ass, pressing the index closer and closer against the ring of muscle before pushing into the rim. He moaned aloud as he pushed it deeper and added another, scissoring himself open and brushing against his hilt.

Every repeated hit to his prostate went harder and harder, the addition of two more fingers leaving him in a panting mess, his cock hard and wet. The third had made him arched above the bed, his head against the hardness of the mattress and eyes closed, imagining his fingers were Mark’s. Except Mark’s were longer and bigger and rougher, the differences nudging Jackson into adding the fourth. He’d opened his eyes slightly as he did so, bringing his imagination to a halt and back into his hotel room though the sight of his backpack made him stop altogether. Yet to have packed his toys, yes, those ones, the bag of them placed at the foot of his bed, Jackson reached out and fumbled around for the perfect one. His favourite red dildo that did not match up to Mark’s cock, being just a little smaller, and though he could be satisfied with it, it always left him with the afterthought of Mark.

Easing the dildo into his awaiting hole, Jackson worked himself up to a fast paced fucking he so desperately wanted. If everything went according to plan, he’d get that later too but waiting patiently and untouched did not sound so appealing. Later, when he could finally reunite with Mark, he was sure of the late night or early morning activities they’d fall into, maybe even both. Every thrust made the bed shake beneath him. He buried the dildo to his hilt, slowly pulling it out, the friction rubbing against his heat, and ramming it back in. Imagining the intrusion as his boyfriend’s cock made him whine loudly, the absence of Mark’s touch a thing he missed so dearly. Mark’s fingers all over his body, Mark’s lips over his skin, tongue, teeth and all. Jackson’s self control soon disappeared, fucking himself until he came, hard, all over his stomach.

A quick clean later, Jackson trudged along to the bathroom, cleansing himself and the products he’d used with the two hours of quarantine left in mind. With the little time remaining, showering seemed a good option as any. He stood under the spray of water, the steam and heat easing the strain of his body. Each run and scrub was soft, gentle, slow and oh so good. Cooling the temperature down, he ran his fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp as he lathered it up with shampoo. His hands wandered down to his hole, his fingers wedged inside once again and getting carried away.

Drying himself off and wrapping the towel around his waist, he hopped back into the bedroom area. Hit with a sudden idea, he grabbed his phone and captured his looks with the camera, sending a selection of his finest to his boyfriend with a flirty caption. The most he could do was rile Mark up in preparation of a good fucking. But Jackson was a mastermind when it came to teasing his boyfriend and still so incredibly horny, the bag of his sex toys laying exactly where he’d last seen it. A ruffle through had him finding another of his favourites, the butt plug Mark bought for him before he’d left Korea. He grabbed it along with his clothes and changed, the countdown shorter and shorter as he packed the last of his things. He was ready.

Three hundred and thirty six hours, and almost another half an hour just for safe measure, after he’d entered his hotel room, Jackson checked out.

Ten at night in a Seoul city apartment, the exact time glaring out of the phone screen in hand, Mark heard the ring of his doorbell. Confusion clouded his face, having not been informed in advance by the building security and also not expecting any guests. At first, he thought it was a mistake since the bell went off only once but as soon as it rang again, he walked towards his front door hesitantly. Careful with his next steps, he crept up to the peephole and spied at the figure in front of his apartment.

Upon seeing who it could have possibly been, Mark latched the door open in an instant. There, standing right before his very sight was Jackson. “What are you doing here?” He blurted out. To his knowledge, Jackson was not expected to leave his hotel room until the next day yet here he was, in the doorway to Mark’s apartment.

Mark blinked back, an attempt to check his vision. He stood there for moments more, all while Jackson pushed himself and his luggage inside, shutting the door behind him. Walking back to Mark, who had yet to move an inch, he wrapped his arms around the older man’s neck and leaned in. The moment their lips met, a switch flicked in Mark, the man immediately snaking his arms around the younger and kissing back with so much of his want that he’d pressed his boyfriend against the wall.

“Our first kiss in five months.” Jackson breathed out as they’d been forced to come apart, his words in a low whisper and his head rested against his lover’s shoulder.

“What,” Mark cleared his throat, “what are you doing here? I thought you weren’t supposed to leave until tomorrow?”

“My fourteen days are up and,” Jackson pressed himself up against his boyfriend, “I wanted to see you as soon as possible. I missed you.” His fingers trailed over his lover, his hands roaming down from the man’s shoulders to his chest. 

Fingers touching his boyfriend’s face, cupping the man’s cheeks, he whispered against his man’s lips, “I missed you so much, your face, your mouth, your lips, your tongue,” their mouths clashed together, a brutal force of lips in a match of who could best the other, Jackson moaning into it as his lover bit him, “I missed you so much.” He broke between each kiss, his voice trembling as he could finally, finally get what he’d been waiting so long for.

“And you know I missed your hands all over me,” letting out the words, he felt his lover’s grip tighten over him, “your fingers inside me,” his breath hitched as he guided Mark’s hands over his ass, heart racing as he continued, “your cock, oh god, I missed your cock so much, Mark hyung.” At that point, he was reduced to begging, pleading, a whimpering mess of needs.

Hearing those words had sent Mark into a frenzy, his hands immediately moving around, one to Jackson’s neck, gripping tightly to the strands of hair, and another to the younger man’s waist. Every kiss was overcome with such sensation, Mark towering over the younger man despite their similar height, that Jackson was pushed further into the apartment. More, he wanted more, his hands tearing off his boyfriend’s jacket and fingers sliding beneath the material of his shirt, smooth over the line of skin and pushing it up, higher and higher until it was completely off, flung across the room without a second thought. There was no care as to where the shirt landed or the state that it was in, nothing was more important than one another.

Jackson felt his back hit the wall, mere metres away from the bedroom and his lover’s breath hot over him, lips tickling down from the shell of his ear to his throat. He felt his knees wobble, unable to keep himself upright and holding onto his boyfriend for dear life.

“Tell me what you want and I’ll give it to you. I’ll give you everything, my gorgeous baby boy.” Mark’s cold fingers trailed the younger man’s skin, cool air hitting Jackson’s flesh, a shiver down his spine as he folded into Mark’s hold.

Words, he needed words, yet in that moment, Jackson struggled to get any out. He was overwhelmed. Although he had imagined the coming events of the day months in advance, he could not muster up the right words, articulate himself in asking for all that he wished for, summing it up in a simple but too vague plea of, “Hyung, mark me up.”

“Are you sure?” Mark hesitated, waiting for further confirmation. There was danger to the wish, the fear of what could be seen and the hushed whispers spreading around a consequence of it all. Very little in the entertainment industry could be kept a secret, their relationship a highly regarded one where the people aware could be counted on fingers.

“We can cover it up, with makeup or extra layers or whatever, I don’t care.” Jackson’s words were rushed, desperate, begging as his fingers tightened at the back of Mark’s head, “I just want you to take me and use me and rough me up so good, please hyung.”

Something inside Mark switched on, an ignited spark filled with such urgent need to give the younger man what he wanted, a rush of all the chemicals in his body, adrenaline building up and the release of a satisfying one to Jackson. Every moment moved in fast forward, the speed a mission of who could undress the other the quickest through the distraction of lips all over each other. They only got as far as bare chests when Mark’s teeth grazed over the younger man’s pectorals, the swirl of his tongue around Jackson’s perked nipples forcing the man into an arched position. Mark, with his arms gripped tightly around the younger’s legs, hoisted the man up into his hold, Jackson clinging onto his boyfriend with a breathy gasp as their crotches rubbed against each other in the move. The Hong Kong native let out a whimper, digging his fingers into his boyfriend’s scalp as the older man sucked and licked and bit him everywhere he could reach, the sensation entirely pleasurable despite the hint of pain here and there. It was worth it.

They’d stepped into the bedroom when Jackson settled his feet to the ground, though not for long as he’d soon pushed his lover onto the bed, the man shuffling back to make room for the younger and Jackson climbing in after him. He crawled up, licking his lips and pausing just above the man’s clothed crotch. Hungry for his lover’s cock, Jackson suggested, “Let me suck you off, Mark hyung, let me remind you how much you missed my mouth and how much I missed having you in me.”

The older man was not one to make a complaint in such a situation, much more enjoying the instant removal of his pants, the younger taking the item of clothing and throwing it over him to the floor. His evident hardness in his boxers had induced a mouth watering response from the Hong Kong native, the man fondling the length through the material. Jackson tore the boxers down with both hands, Mark’s hips lifted to ease them off his body. And thus began Jackson’s goal of getting his lover off.

Slicking Mark’s cock in his spit, Jackson stroked his boyfriend’s balls and down the base as his tongue lapped at the slit. As his mouth slid down, taking in more of the length, he felt his lover’s hands in his hair, strong against his scalp. Jackson slacked his jaw with the intent of burying his lover’s cock so deep inside his mouth that he could feel it in his throat, a perk of lacking a gag reflex, bobbing and sucking at a steady pace, moaning around the taste of precum on his tongue.

“Fuck, Jackson, baby, yes! Just like that.” Gasped out Mark, the movements of his lover’s mouth driving him insane and his fingers digging into the man’s scalp once more. And praise the younger man, he did. His thoughts ran in streams aloud, consistent showers of compliments raining down for his boyfriend, how pretty Jackson’s lips looked wrapped around his cock, how gorgeous his face was in that moment, in every moment.

Jackson’s cheeks hollowed, every breath taken to consume his boyfriend’s cock. His pace fastened, sucking every inch up and down, bobbing his head so much so that his jaw ached yet he did not stop. The Hong Kong native trailed one hand along to his boyfriend’s thigh and tapped the side twice, a signal they’d adopted long ago to let the other know they would not stop until the other came. Jackson did whatever he could to drive his lover to orgasm, actions which did not take long, Mark soon letting the younger man know he could not hold out any longer. The release spurted down Jackson’s throat and he swallowed as best as he could, the immediate trace falling so swiftly through his mouth and the man lapping up the rest. Some droplets had stained his lips, cleaned up by Mark’s fingers when Jackson had eventually parted from the cock in his mouth only to suck lightly on his boyfriend’s fingers in a panting mess.

“I want you inside me, I want you to fuck me so good and so hard and show me what I’ve missed.” Jackson revealed a longer list of his wishes as his hands pressed against his lover’s chest, the man falling back and Jackson crawling on top. “Show me how I should never go away for so long, punish me, anything, just, please, fuck me.” His lips ghosted over Mark’s, the meeting a bitter yet addictive taste.

Slow kisses overcame them, hands all over each other and eyes fluttering at every sensitive touch.

Pushing himself up, Mark reached out towards the nightstand, a hand fumbling the drawer open in search for what he needed. Distractions in the form of the younger man straddled in his lap slowed his ability to find the products as quick as he would have liked, not that he minded considering the pleasant sounds from the Hong Kong native. Finally, out came a bottle of lube and a condom, gripped tight in Mark’s hand and brought up to Jackson. The younger man took one look at the products before flinging the condom away, “Nuh uh, no condoms, no way. I waited too damn long for your cock and I am not having that thing stop you from coming in my ass. I want to be filled to the brim by you and your jizz, mark me up, hyung.”

Jackson, stripped out of his remaining clothes, crawled up to Mark, resuming his position on the older man’s lap. Only when his legs spread wide and his arms slinked over Mark’s shoulders had the other man noticed a reflection of colour through his wardrobe mirror. Curious, Mark lifted Jackson higher against him by a cup of his ass and reached for the object, recognising it as a purchase of his own. An anal plug he’d bought for the younger months back, the one that was currently being worn. He smirked, understanding what his lover had intended and whispered against Jackson’s ear, “You’re going to have to tell me to stop when you need to, baby, because I ain’t letting you go until I’m damn satisfied.”

“Tell me your safe word, baby boy.” Mark growled, “Tell me.” He knew he’d have a hard time holding himself back, the need for Jackson to utter the word and confirm the option that could be used if it all became too much to handle.

“Straw - strawberry.” Stuttered Jackson, incredibly aroused at the thought of going so far as the edge of the cliff when it came to sex. He trusted Mark, and he knew the use of the word would be unlikely. There was nothing more he wanted than to be at the brink with Mark by his side.

In one swift motion, Mark manhandled Jackson into a position where he could get easier access over the younger’s ass, his sole intention to play around with the plug before rewarding his lover with his cock. A beautiful sight lay before him, Jackson sideways and bent over his lap, his ass perked up and legs spread open for Mark’s taking. So beautiful. Ignited with a new spark, Mark centered his focus on the plump ass, his lips ghosting over the meat as he drew closer and laid gentle pecks upon it, around it. He heard the hitch in the younger’s breath, he felt the man still beneath him, awaiting the next steps.

A slow removal of the plug revealed the stretch of the younger’s hole, a safe assumption that the man had been playing with himself before he’d arrived at Mark’s apartment. ‘God’, he thought, ‘how could anyone be so perfect?’ With a squirt of lube on the plug, Mark placed it back in. “Stretch or play? You decide.” He knew the answer but giving the younger a choice meant he could prolong his plans, a bonus for him though not so much for his boyfriend.

“Play,” Jackson gasped out as he felt a push of the plug, the object inserted deeper within him, “definitely play, I’m so stretched and ready for you, please-” the younger man cut himself off with another gasp, pushing himself up and trying to maintain a steady hold.

Pleased with the response, Mark continued carrying out his plans, one arm hooked under the other man’s pliant body, holding him up by the chest, and another occupied with his fingers around the plug. According to his own predictions, Jackson would soon be fidgeting, fumbling, near thrashing, and for that he needed absolute control, control which Jackson had willingly and gladly given up to him the moment they’d stumbled in bed together.

But a thing he wanted to do was prolong Jackson’s reward and he could only think of doing that with an additional item, a cock ring. With his boyfriend still over his lap, Mark instructed the younger man to reach into the drawer under the bed, the one where they kept all their favourite toys and pull out his favourite cock ring, the choice of Jackson’s own. The whimpered ‘oh’ that the Hong Kong native let out had been incredibly satisfying, his intentions more driven than before. He slid the ring onto Jackson’s length and proceeded with his plan.

His hand found its way back to the plug and slid it out before inserting it again at a slower pace, the friction between Jackson’s walls and the object quickening the further inside it went, all the way to his lift. And the actions were repeated again and again. At every stage, the plug was withdrawn slowly but inserted faster and faster, always hitting the man’s prostate, easing the younger into some comfort. Soon, there was no stopping. The pace was punishing, brutal insertion and extraction, his legs giving out, unable to stay upright. Throughout it all, Mark whispered sweet nothings, complimented Jackson’s appearance and how well he could take it, pleased with his baby boy.

It was not until Mark’s whole fist made its way into Jackson’s hole that the younger begged, cried out, “Fuck! Please! Fuck me now, I want you - I want you inside me now!”

“And how do you want me?” Asked Mark, shifting the younger’s position to face him.

“I want - I want to ride you, hyung, can I ride you?” The younger breathed out, his arms folded around his lover’s shoulders as he pleaded.

What could Mark do but slick his cock with lube and lean back for Jackson to take action?

Jackson who bordered a weak and pliant state, Jackson who fell into full submission at his boyfriend’s silent instructions. Jackson took hold of his lover’s cock and guided it against his hole, a hesitant pause in preparation for what was to come next. He closed his eyes and hissed, the intrusion to his rim little by little yet still so much. Easing his way in, a little in and a little out until he could up in the intake and be fully seated, Jackson keeled.

Pretty, were the whimpers and breathy moans out of Jackson as the younger man rode him, bouncing on his cock, the Hong Kong native torturing himself with every rise and fall. Pretty, was the sight of Jackson lulling his head back, eyes closed, back arched, forehead beaded with sweat yet the younger’s hands clawing at his boyfriend’s back, scratching and scarring with red marks that ran so deep they would last for weeks. And undeniably gorgeous was the sight of Jackson’s ass reflected in Mark’s wardrobe mirror, the growing redness that led to his dilated pupils, darkened with lust.

He cupped the coloured cheeks with both hands, squeezing as he pushed himself up into the younger man’s awaiting hole. What came over him was the feeling of five months worth of sexual punishment, ways to deal with the jealousy he’d felt watching Jackson interact with other males on television, not being able to do anything about it other than convert his potential actions into spoken words. Smack! The sound was heard once, twice, and more. Swatting Jackson’s ass with his bare hands, Mark felt the blood rush through him. Through the mirror, he could see the way the meat of Jackson’s plump ass bounced back on itself. So beautiful.

“You like that?” Mark whispered against the shell of Jackson’s ear, his lips trailing light kisses down his lover’s jaw and throat as he heard the uncontrollable and increasingly loud moans escape the younger’s mouth.

The slaps continued, painfully pleasurable and Jackson thought he was deserving of such a punishment. Gone so long without his boyfriend, daring to let another man call him ‘baby’ in that time, seeking affection from others when his lover was waiting for his return. He accepted each hit, his cheeks red and sore, but he had a punishment of his own to give. In the last few months while apart, Jackson had not held his boyfriend’s attention, so used to being the sole focus of the man’s gaze, his own jealousy hellish, sparked and revived in that moment. Pent up, he clawed at his boyfriend’s back, red scratches all over from the dig of his nails in his attempt to close any and all distance between them. He was not Mark’s sole attention in the recent months but he had him now, finally.

Jackson lulled his head back, panting, moaning. It was then that Mark took more control, thrusting up and hitting Jackson’s hilt harder than expected before backing down again, eliciting a near scream from the younger man who’d just about managed to muffle his sounds.

Mark growled, “Don’t. Don’t hold yourself back, don’t stop me from hearing you scream.”

Furiously nodding his head in understanding, Jackson quickened his pace, leaning into the older man to be buried in deeper. He cried out when he could not get that pace again, putting all his might into every bounce on his lover’s cock, into every scratch and dig of his lover’s back, every swipe of his lover’s lips, bite of his lover’s tongue. Jackson was pushing himself over the edge in desperation and he did not know how long he’d last, his own cock throbbing against Mark’s stomach especially painful from the friction.

“Harder!” He cried out, begging Mark to take control once again in the way they both loved so much. The insistence had caused a shift of their position, Mark flipping them over and slamming Jackson down on the bed with a thunk. The sound rattled the bed and Jackson fell flat against it, the older man thrusting furiously inside the younger in immediate action.

“Tell me - uhh - how far you want to go. Tell me how much more you can take.” Insisted Mark, the response of his lover was something he held dearly. Every time one or the other insisted on painful pleasure, Mark would ensure the younger was comfortable with every step, adamantly against the idea of breaking Jackson. He could tear him apart, rip him open but he could not break him.

“Any - anything and everything you can - oh! - give to me, hmm, babe, ev - every - thing!”

Snap. Fuelled with the simple desire of doing as his lover pleaded, Mark set into action, his thrusts a punishing pace as he pressed the younger man into the mattress, covering Jackson’s gorgeous sounds with the distraction of his mouth. His tongue roamed the younger’s mouth, licking, sucking, his hands pressured against the younger’s skin, bruising forming under the weight. That was not enough. He wanted, needed, more.

Roaming the younger’s thighs with his trailing fingers, Mark felt the man shiver beneath him, heard the gasps as he dug his palm into the man’s sensitive thighs while fucking him brutally. “You are gorgeous, baby boy, the most beautiful in the world. So handsome, so sexy.” Praised Mark, his voice low and hoarse. “I love it when you moan for me, beg for me, when you come apart under my touch.”

He fucked the words into Jackson’s reddened hole, his thrusts consistent in their attack to the younger’s hilt. More and more thrusts yet both men wanted more intensity, more insanity.

Shifting their positioning once again, though a mere slight, Mark brought Jackson’s legs over his shoulders only to bury himself a deeper angle into the younger’s hilt. A mewl, a howl, escaped Jackson’s mouth, the sound so incredible that Mark wanted to hear it all over again. The younger man was bent beautifully for him, body flexible from all the dancing, working out and dieting undergone in the months away, all the hard work paying off in that moment. Mark rained him with praise, commenting on the gorgeous sight and sound before him. “Yes! Ugh, baby, you feel so good!” He groaned.

Mark could feel himself weaken, precum leaking out of his cock and his orgasm oncoming yet the Hong Kong native was stuck with the cock ring, his own hardened cock rubbing against his stomach at an overwhelming pace as he cried out, begged for its removal, “Take it off, hyung, Mark hyung, please. Take off the cock ring, please.” His cheeks stained with tears, his mouth releasing whimpers upon whimpers and though he was adamantly against the use of his safe word, he desperately needed to let go.

Complying with the younger man’s request, Mark tore off the barrier, the consequence of which led to Jackson’s earth shattering release a few thrusts later. Jackson came hard, painfully hard, on his own stomach with Mark still fucking into him, the release so relieving and satisfying that he sobbed through it. Meanwhile, Mark watched the younger man come undone, the sight incredibly pleasing and leading to his own orgasm, the release loaded into Jackson’s red ass.

Tired, sated, absolutely, completely fucked out, Jackson collapsed. His vision blurred, his throat hoarse and his ass painfully sore but Jackson had never, in his life, felt so satisfied as he had in that moment. Despite his inability to move, talk or even raise his hand, he loved the feeling. His body was covered in fluids, sweat all around, his own cum staining his stomach, Mark’s release evidently leaking out of his ass. He was a mess, a gorgeous one.

Equally tired, though really not quite so, Mark, bless his soul, extracted himself from the bed in search of items he knew were necessary in the post coital procedure. Coming back with a washcloth in hand, he cleaned up the younger man and the stained bed, gently removing the evidence of their bliss from Jackson’s stomach and leaking ass, peppering the cleansed skin in little kisses as he did so. Jackson responded with a hum and weak smile, patiently waiting for his boyfriend’s return to the bed. The older man was not yet done with the ritual of after care, collecting a bottle of water from the cabinet beside his bed and handing it over to Jackson, helping the man sit up and take a few sips.

Only then had he returned beside the Hong Kong native. He lay down beside the man, Jackson shifting around so he was half laid on top of Mark, their bodies pressed against one another under the covers, legs tangled together and Jackson’s head on his lover’s chest.

“When I get my energy back,” Jackson let out a deep breath, “we’ll fuck all night, right?” He asked in a whisper as his fingers drew random patterns along his lover’s naked skin.

Tilting his head to look down at his boyfriend, Mark raised a brow, “Oh, is that what you want?” He knew what they had just done had been immensely overwhelming for the younger man and had expected that to be the end of their night, surprised to hear that that was not the case, though he would not be one to oppose the suggestion.

“Well we do have so much time to make up for,” Jackson thought back to all the occasions in the last five months where he’d had even a fleeting thought of having sex with Mark, the count a number of times he wanted to turn imagination into reality, “actually, on second thought, we’ll need longer than a night.” He’d come to the decision that the need to fulfil his countless desires was a schedule they’d need closer to a year to fulfil.

Mark chuckled, “I love you.” He ran his fingers through the younger’s hair, leaning down to kiss atop of it and cuddle the man.

“I love you, too.”

When morning came, the two men were wrapped around each other fast asleep in bed, a ring of the doorbell awakening the older man yet the younger happily snoring away. A quick fumble around and Mark found his phone, the bright screen revealing the time, along with a bunch of texts and calls, and shaking the man into a jump start of dressing, the closest sweatpants and hoodie he could find. He’d only just registered the fact that he had breakfast plans with Yugyeom and Bambam. It was already ten. With as much stealth as he could, in an attempt to let Jackson sleep in for as long as he needed, he raced towards the door before it could ring again while picking up the strewn clothing and hiding it under the couch along the way.

“I’m sorry guys I just woke up, I forgot we had plans. Come in, come in, give me ten minutes to fix up and we’ll go.” His words rushed out and he ushered the younger boys inside.

“Bro, it’s cool but don’t tell me you were gaming all night? You look like you haven’t slept,” A look of concern came from Bambam before a turn of scolding, “man, we told you it’s not good if you do that all the time.”

“Yeah, I know, I know, don’t worry I wasn’t on games.”

Distracted, Yugyeom pointed to the strange sight in the corner, “What’s that, Mark hyung? Is that luggage? Why do you have luggage, it’s not yours. Whose is it?” Babbled their maknae, not even allowing an answer and directed Bambam to do the same.

The two same aged friends turned to look at each other, eyes wide as they came to the same conclusion and gasped towards Mark, movement in sync, “Do you have someone over?”

“Jackson hyung!” They shouted out before Mark could stop them.

Out came the disheveled man dressed in pyjama pants and one of his favourite silk robes he’d left over at the apartment, rudely awoken by the inability of his comembers to adopt an inside voice. “Why are you boys so loud all the time?” He grumbled out, his steps slow towards them.

What did not escape their notice was the wobble in the way Jackson walked, the apparent limp in his steps and the resultant giggles that escaped out of their mouths.

“So that’s why you didn’t sleep well, huh?” Bambam grinned towards their eldest hyung as he hugged the Hong Kong native and welcomed him back.

Yugyeom did the same, “It’s good to see you hyung, I thought you weren’t going to come out of the hotel until later today but I guess you had some pressing matters to attend to.” Every word was spoken with a cheeky grin, an expression which led to the, deserved, pinch on the arm from the 94liner.

“I don’t like it when they tease me.” Jackson grumbled his way into Mark’s arms, his arms crossed and pout formed. His boyfriend, his sweet boyfriend, rubbed the younger man’s arms and held him tight, already scolding their comembers, their maknaes dismissing it for a scolding of their own; Mark had not dressed for the occasion.

Given the invitation to the trio’s breakfast outing, Jackson agreed to come along, “Okay, as long as Yugyeom is the one driving.”

“And you want this slow motherfucker for what?” Bambam blinked back, the insult to his friend a regular occurrence though the offended gasp from beside him did not seem to think so.

Jackson snipped, “Because every part of my body fucking aches, that’s what.” A grimace on his face as he tried to move around too quickly in an attempt to throttle the Thai native.

“Regretting your nightly activities so soon?” Yugyeom smirked, the status of ‘maknae on top’ fuelling his retorts.

“Oh I have absolutely no regrets.” Jackson wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at his lover. He’d never have any regrets when it came to Mark.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel it, Like it? I like kudos and comments! Also bookmarks and subscriptions and conversations and whatnot.


End file.
